This Kiss
by Chemical connection and Drake
Summary: A song fic and one shot. Our couples first kiss. Please read and revies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z or Gt. I also do not own any rights or anything to do with the song.

A songfic by me ) had a gap in between revising and was listening to this song. Inspiration truck and poof you got a fic. Hope you like it.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
but you got me like a rocket  
shooting straight across the sky_

Goku waved to his friends as they left with the leaving crowds, Chichi clutched tightly to his arm and her hands wrapped solidly onto his, a sweet and light blush dashed delicately across her cheeks.

The air was clear and fresh, the stars beginning to peep in the slowly setting evening sky, around them the grass sang as the breeze flowed through them, the fire flies danced passionately through the air and the cricket's chirped friendlily in the plants below.

Taking his eyes away from his leaving friends he looked down on his 'wife-to-be', smiling his classic smile as he watched her relaxing against his arm. It had been a long time since he had felt closer to someone more than anyone else, not since the death of his grandfather.

Chichi blushed more as she met her fiancés gaze, his eyes the softest she had seen them and a twinkle in his eye that made her smile.

_It's the way you love me  
it's a feeling like this  
its centrifugal motion   
it's perpetual bliss_

She had never imagined he would be so hansom and still so kind and naïve. His body had grown but other than that he hadn't changed, he was still the sweet, loving Goku she had fallen in love with all those years back.

Sighing she leaned in as close as she could, as usual his learning body flinching as her hands moved to hug him, her head resting against his shoulder. She had waited so long for him and now here she was, the one man she would ever love, finally in her arms.

She had waited patiently, every day watching the skies for him and that candy cloud to appear beyond the horizon and although the slight pain in her heart at the knowledge that he had never intended to come or even thought about her was there, he had still agreed to marry her and hopefully, he would find a love for her as she found for him.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
all I wanted was a white knight  
with a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours_

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her small body, her sweet scent drifting through his senses and erupting wondrous feelings he had never known before. She seemed so delicate, a beauty even the gods would fight for.

All his life he had appeared some kind of saint, the image of those around him nothing to him and not a blimp in his kindness to others. But Chichi she was so different, every time he saw her his heart would skip a beat and his mind would wonder about her in an attempt to keep her close to him.

Although he knew nothing of the feelings inside, where they came from and why, he knew that whatever they were it was right. That as much as Bulma and Yamcha said that maybe he should wait before agreeing to marry her that the choice was right. His ehart told him so.

_It's the way you love me  
it's a feeling like this  
its centrifugal motion   
it's perpetual bliss_

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with compassion and hope as he stared at them. Looking deep inside as her face came un-expectantly close to his, a small and whispered giggle escaping her sweet lips as he looked upon her with wide eyes.

His breathing deepened as she came closer to him. Her lips finally touching hers gently as she kissed him, her eyes gently closed and her arms now thrown around his neck. His eyes remained wide as he stared at the closeness of her face and body, but a feeling deep within him screaming to give in to her.

_It's that pivotal moment  
it's unthinkable  
this kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)   
This kiss, this kiss_

Giving in he closed his eyes, his hands coming to rest gently on her hips, his fingers delicately stroking the cloth that lay beneath them.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
on the rooftop under the sky_

She tightened her hold on him, bringing their bodies closer together and crushing their lips harder with each others. Their mouths moving passionately as she led him down a new road of his life.

_You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside_

Firmly he crushed their hips together, sighing as she moaned soundly. His confused mind no longer asking questions as he only focused on the woman that he now held in his arms. Enjoying the taste of sweetness on her lips, the delicate strokes of her mouth a hypnotic dance he never wanted to loose or forget.

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
let's let every thing slide  
you got me floating, you got me flying_

He felt light, his head a buzz of pleasure and tingling sensations flew through his body as he flew through the skies with her. To them it felt like eternity, the world around them stopping as they held each other close.

_It's the way you love me  
it's a feeling like this  
its centrifugal motion   
it's perpetual bliss_

Groaning disapprovingly as she pulled away from him, both blushing and looking briefly away from the other before temptation made them look again. Slowly she removed her arms from around his neck, wasting no time in clutching to his arm once again, her eyes never leaving his.

_It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
this kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
this kiss, this kiss_

"I love you, Goku. So much." He looked at her as she whispered those words, his mind unable to find a meaning to those words but his heart screaming yes.

"I love you, Chichi" Like instinct they flowed form him, his eyes delighted at the warmth and happiness that now filled her face and his arm coming to pull her closer.

The end

A one-shot song fic, a spur of the moment thing again lol. I hope you all liked it and please review.

Lots of love and luck

Chemical Connection


End file.
